


Fall (In or Out Of Love)

by moonbya



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airport AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Flirty Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori, Not Proofread, Pilot Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining, Soulmarks, Ushijima Wakatoshi POV, Ushijima Wakatoshi falls in love, breaking up, fave rairpair ngl, festering soulmarks, flight attendant Tsukishima Kei, no beta we die like men, pilot Tendou Satori, ushi centric, ushitsuki, will prolly make this into a series idk maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbya/pseuds/moonbya
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, who doesn’t seem like it, is a believer of the soulmate system. The time he turned eighteen, his soulmark appeared; he watched his reflection and touched the mark that takes a shape of three small fireflies just above the left side of his chest. The tingling sensation as he drags his fingertips made his heart flutter in excitement, a smile finding its way to live on his lips without realizing; cheeks painted a lively color, bubbles of giggles erupting from his throat— ecstatic over the fact that there’s a person meant for him, a soulmate. He finds comfort in knowing that he’s not alone.Meanwhile, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a different tale; he finds the soulmate system stupid— no one should dictate who and who not to love. He got his mark at seventeen, three small fireflies on the top of his left chest, he frowned at the very sight of it and promised himself not to be drawn in by something so foolish and not limit himself to this supposed ‘soulmate’. He paid it no mind, as if it doesn’t exist.But Tsukishima Kei managed to make Ushijima Wakatoshi believe.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720675
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Fall (In or Out Of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyu!! Rare Pair Week  
> Day 5: Airport, Soulmate AU
> 
> -
> 
> At this point, I am the CEO of late submissions. I have no excuse for I was procrastinating ehehe. n e ways pls enjoy this mess I wrote, thank you <3

**_The soulmate system; origin is unknown and the accuracy percentage is forever wavering. It is told that your soulmark will appear once during sixteen to eighteen years of age. But will only meet your soulmate at the age of twenty and up._ **

****

**_Soulmarks are similar to tattoos_ ** **_— they appear on your body in the same part and same design as your fated person. Though some uncomfortable things happen if the soulmates are on the verge of a breaking relationship; the marks never disappear but they blister, get itchy to the point of the skin flaking out, be inflamed and other health-threatening symptoms, as well the opacity of the mark will be less visible— faded. The soulmark turns red when a one of the soulmates dies._ **

****

**_One more thing about the system that not everyone knows is when the partner lies about their feelings to their soulmate; their lies will be written on the person who they lied to for 24 hours. It is to prevent any problems between soulmates and keep the relationship healthy._ **

****

**_Of course not all people approved and supported the system._ **

****

****

Tsukishima Kei, who doesn’t seem like it, is a believer of the soulmate system. The time he turned eighteen, his soulmark appeared and it wasn’t something he expected. He was confused at first, why was his so small—around the same size as a coin— yet his friends have bigger designs, like the size of a hand or even bigger; don’t get it wrong, he is _not_ jealous at all, nope.

He watched his reflection and touched the mark that takes a shape of three small fireflies just above the left side of his chest, in light and feathery manner. The tingling sensation as he drags his fingertips made his heart flutter in excitement, a smile finding its way to live on his lips without realizing; cheeks painted a lively color, bubbles of giggles erupting from his throat— ecstatic over the fact that there’s a person meant for him, a soulmate. He finds comfort in knowing that he’s not alone.

Meanwhile, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a different tale; he finds the soulmate system stupid— no one should dictate who and who not to love. He got his mark at seventeen, three small fireflies on the top of his left chest, he frowned at the very sight of it and promised himself not to be drawn in by something so foolish and not limit himself to this supposed ‘soulmate’.

He paid it no mind, as if it doesn’t exist. He entered and left relationships with people who don’t support the system as well, and nothing seemed to work well. He wondered about it, was it because those people wasn’t his soulmate or was it a ‘me’ problem; his previous partners always complained about how he’s too stoic and uncaring— he chose to believe the latter.

Years later, Wakatoshi never thought to meet someone so beautiful.

It was during a night out with his flight crew, a welcoming party to new members. They occupied two long tables yet there was a vacant seat in front of him; not long after, a tall man with long, blond hair came into view—apologized for being late, introduced himself as a new FA of the crew and occupied the seat in front of him. The moment their eyes met, something eccentric happened.

His soulmark tingles, and the more he looks into those deep honey eyes, the more warm he feels. A little too warm where his mark located, and before he knew it, their fireflies _glowed_.

Normally marks will simply have that tingling sensation once you lock eye contact with your soulmate. And this reaction is totally new. People nearby stared at the two with glowing marks, whispering. Before anyone could speak, Wakatoshi’s supposed soulmate stood up abruptly and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the bathroom to lock themselves in a cubicle.

“I’ve never heard of soulmarks glowing… We’re a pretty unique soulmates, huh? ”

Wakatoshi was still a little shocked himself, but he felt bad— this guy seemed so happy despite trying his best to hide the expression on his face. The red tint on his cheeks and the ever so slightly curl of the corner of his lips gave way, but he couldn’t reciprocate the joy. He placed his hand on the door beside the blonde’s head, looming over him; face a little too close for comfort, “What’s your name?”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“I’m Ushijima—“

Kei cleared his throat, “I know who you are, Captain Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Their marks glow a brighter warm yellow color at their almost touching distance, Wakatoshi nods his head. “Right. Look, I have to apologize in advance, but I do not believe in the system, Tsukishima. So, if you’re expecting me to jump into a relationship with you just because we’re soulmates, you should stop that delusion or you’d be greatly disappointed.”

Wakatoshi noticed the small flinch and exasperated expression that flashed his beautiful features but it was quickly covered with a sneaky smirk, “Bold of you to think I’m in a hurry. You see, Ushijima-san, I _will_ make you fall in love with me so hard that you’d believe the soulmate system works perfectly.” Kei lifted a finger, tracing the shell of Wakatoshi’s ear down to his jaw and the point of his chin. His touch slow and delicate, almost like running an ice cube down his spine yet lighting his trail of touches on fire; Kei leaned closer, leaving a hair gap between their lips and whispered lowly, “Sooner or later, you wouldn’t notice it yourself, you’d come to my arms running.”

He retreated back and snickers at Wakatoshi’s intense, half lidded gaze. “Be careful with your expressions captain, I bite pretty hard.” Kei licks his own lower lip before biting it, gently pushing him away, “We should return back, they might have a different idea on what we’re doing here.”Just like that, he was left alone in the cubicle, heart hammering against his chest and breathing heavily.

Kei really made quite an impact to him, and to say that Wakatoshi was allured was one way to put it.

Upon returning to their table, it was quite a surprise how tame and polite Kei was acting, unlike their small rendezvous at the comfort room— it was almost like he’s totally a different person, barely talking but still has that same sly smirk. And Wakatoshi couldn’t keep his eyes astray from Kei.

Surprisingly, Kei did stay true to his words, and Wakatoshi feels quite lame for being courted. After every flight, Kei was there to carry his things or his coat and hat, despite him insisting he could do it on his own— the blonde would simply ignore him. There are times that Kei would bring home-cooked meals, subtly bragging that his cooking is as good as his mother’s. Kei would also give him souvenirs from every country he gets to stay on for a little longer; Wakatoshi would still accept everything despite being on that country countless of times, he’s always grateful.

Until they started spending their day offs together, watching movies, going to amusement parks or play board games in either his or Kei’s house. It was nice, Kei feels like home, his touch feels like comfort and his eyes feel like an endless ocean that Wakatoshi wouldn’t bother swimming and just allow himself to drown.

“Are we… Dating?” Wakatoshi asked, halting. He kept his eyes trained on a Netflix movie playing on Kei’s living room. “Why do you ask?”

His lips sealed close, facial muscles tightening as he tried to organize his thoughts a little better. “Everyone was talking about us. The crew, I mean.”

“Why? Are you bothered?”

“Not really, I don’t think I am. I’m just as curious... I don’t really like things I don’t understand well. But whenever you do things that confuse me at times, I just can’t… Dislike it.”

Kei’s snickers turned into chuckles in a matter of millisecond and to Wakatoshi it sounded like the birds chirping every morning— his most favorite sound. “You’re really honest, huh?” The blond shuffles beside him and surprised him by sitting on his lap, facing him with a seductive expression.

Their soulmarks glow and tingles beneath their shirts, and Wakatoshi tried his hardest not to show any emotions, moreover touch him.

“Does that mean you like me too, Wakatoshi-san?” Kei cupped his face, spreading warmth as he leaned in too close for comfort, lips gently brushing against each other making Wakatoshi hold his breath. “Heh, you’re pursing your lips. Do you want me to kiss you that much? Too bad I don’t kiss people who don’t like me back.” The purr that vibrated after Kei’s sentence made shiver run down his spine, _He’s teasing me too much._

Kei hopped off Wakatoshi’s lap and continued watching the movie as if nothing happened. While he suffers alone, heart beating so loud and fast that he couldn’t hear anything else but it.

_Do I really like Tsukishima?_

That question has clouded his mind for some time, cleared up when he passed by the bathroom and saw Kei being cornered by a stranger. His blood boils as his feet moved on its own, shoving the guy away and pulled Kei into his arms protectively. “Don’t you dare touch what’s mine, don’t even bother looking at _my_ _soulmate_ with your filthy eyes.”

Wakatoshi leads the way out with Kei’s slender fingers intertwined with his. Silence wrapped around the two like a blanket, until Kei burst out laughing. “What are you laughing for?” His brows sewn together yet eyes remained gentle.

“ _Don’t you dare touch what’s mine?_ Seriously, that’s so lame and domineering. What do you think you are a big, strong _alpha_? Pfft.” Kei’s shoulder rattled as laughter upon laughter bubbles out, using his free arm to squeeze his stomach. The pilot frowns, pulling Kei to another bathroom and locked themselves inside a cubicle; both hands on each side of Kei’s head, trapping him— bodies centimeters apart. “You think I’m fooling around?” Wakatoshi spoke, voice loud enough only for Kei to hear, tone a litter deeper.

Kei smirks, wrapping his arms around his neck and played with his hair, pressing his svelte body against his muscular one, lips next to his ear and whispers in a tempting manner that sends Wakatoshi’s emotions into frenzy. “You’ve finally fallen for me, huh?”

It was weird; he was just simply whispering something normal to him, so why does it feel like every word that leaves his lips sounds like sin?

“You called me your soulmate— so much for someone who doesn’t believe in the system. And just like I predicted, you’d come running into my arms.”

Wakatoshi was silent for a second; thoughts in a haze cause of multiple things happening in unison not to mention, he’s holding onto every fiber of his control for the nonexistent distant between him and Kei, including their soulmarks feeling so warm as it glows. “Cat got your tongue, hm?”

“No. I didn’t come running in your arms, though. _I_ pulled _you_ into my arms and saved you from a pervert.”

“I’m not a princess in distress, captain.” Kei’s finger trailed down to his collarbones, on his shirt and stopped on his belt to grasp it firmly. “I didn’t need to be saved. I’m not weak. Just admit it to yourself, you’ve fallen for me.” Kei leaned back to study his dark olive eyes.

Wakatoshi’s eyes got stock at how fervid his eyes, yet managed to escape only to be imprisoned by his soft-looking, pink lips. “Maybe I did.”

“Sounds like a lie to me honestly. Mind clearing it out for me?”

“I like you, Tsukishima Kei. I’ve fallen for you.”

“Good boy.” Kei smirks before leaning in and pressed his lips against Wakatoshi as they fall into heated kisses and lost, wandering hands— heart beating as one.

It has been five— almost six years since Kei and Wakatoshi has been in a perfect, stable relationship. He wouldn’t have it any other way, everything is perfect, just like the way he likes it, or so Wakatoshi thinks.

At first, Kei was giving him even every second of his time to him whenever he hugs him from the back, Kei would always kiss back and pull him closer— despite him being rarely touchy, he would always accept Wakatoshi’s touches. But lately, none of those are happening. It made him ponder for they don’t really talk about their feelings much; it’s hard for him to explain his emotions, he guessed it’s the same for Kei. Although Wakatoshi trusts him a hundred and twenty percent, he just can’t help himself to worry about it.

“Kei,” Wakatoshi called out, wrapping his strong arms around Kei’s slim waist, pressing his chest against his back and planted wet kisses on his nape. “Wakatoshi, not now.” Came Kei’s lazy reply, tearing off his arms off his waist.

“Why? You don’t want to do it?” He frowns as he watched his lover of half a decade waltz away from him, his soulmark pulsating.

“I can’t, my friends invited me for dinner today.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah. I’ll get going now.”

“Okay… Take care…”

_Not even a kiss goodbye?_ Wakatoshi watched the door where Kei left, brows furrowed together; silent until he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He hissed from the pain and raised his hand to look at it, only to feel his heart drop.

  
**_I can’t, my friends invited me for dinner today._**

**__ **

Was written in cursive, small font; tattooed horizontally on his wrist. “What? No, no way.” Wakatoshi ran to their bathroom and scrubbed off the writing, scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbingscrubbingscrubb— it’s still there.

He didn’t realize himself how long he is in the bathroom until he bleeds, he was scouring too much that his skin peels. But the words are still there. Wakatoshi felt almost desperate to get rid of it, so he took his phone and searched it up.

**SEARCH:** _Soulmate’s words written and can’t be removed._

**SEE ALSO:** _Soulmate lies written on skin for 24 hours…_

_No, there’s no way Kei would lie to me. This must be a mistake._ Wakatoshi denies, yet the more he searches about it, the more he was slapped by the truth.

His soulmate, Tsukishima Kei, the person he’s been in a relationship with almost six years now, lied to him. No, he wouldn’t. Kei wouldn’t lie to him, right? ~~Right.~~

Wakatoshi shakes his head and went to the balcony; he needs a smoke right now. With each puff of the gray smoke, the more he drowns himself with denial. Perhaps tomorrow will be better, perhaps tomorrow everything will be back to normal.

He was wrong. The next day was worse and the day after that and the next until days turned into weeks. Wakatoshi’s body was filled with Kei’s words. As well as his soulmark festering. 

**_I’m just tired. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Okay, let’s do it, I’m in the mood anyway. I’m going out grocery shopping. Yeah, I missed you too, Wakatoshi._**

**__ **

**_ I LOVE YOU TOO._ **

**__ **

He could only stare at the words printed on his skin at night, unable to sleep because Kei was rarely at home.

**__ **

“Kei, can we talk?” Wakatoshi sits beside Kei on their sofa, who was busy gaming on his phone. “Give me your attention, Kei.” He said sternly, he was expecting him to simply obey but he was proved wrong. Kei glared yet his eyes never left the screen of his phone, “We’re talking right now. What else do you want me to do?”

The pilot closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm his nerves, “You’ve been lying to me.”

“No, I wasn’t.” Came the abrupt reply and Wakatoshi felt his forearm burn, there it is again, another lie.

**_No, I wasn’t._**

Wakatoshi felt his heart tear apart. He took Kei’s phone and shoved it in his pocket, ignoring his angry remarks as he showed him the new written words on his forearm. Kei’s eyes widens in shock, “W-what? When did you write that?”

“I didn’t. They said if your soulmate lies to you, their words will be written on the skin of the soulmate being lied to. And you’ve been lying to me every day, Kei.” Wakatoshi pulled of his shirt to show this whole torso filled with words, but what caught Kei’s attention was the one located directly on his heart in big, bold letters: **_I LOVE YOU._**

Kei’s jaw slacked; he reached out to touch it, and the festering soulmark. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized something— they were the same; _his soulmark was festering as well and stopped glowing_ for some time now. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say, throat tight with guilt.

“Make me understand, Kei. Why are you doing this to me?” Wakatoshi almost begged, voice cracking as he pulled Kei into his arms, who attempted to slide out of his embrace. “I don’t know— it’s just… They faded. Just one day, I wasn’t as excited to see you, I wasn’t as comforted by your touch, and I couldn’t appreciate you even if I forced myself to. Then, I realized what I wanted.”

Each word felt like a knife cutting to Wakatoshi’s very being, his arms went loose around Kei who immediately scoots away from him, head down and fiddling with his fingers. He was at a loss for words, everything just hurts— he wanted it to stop.

“…Which is?”

“I want to experience a different kind of love.” Kei’s voice was small, as if he was embarrassed of it himself. But Wakatoshi heard it loud and clear, and it drove him beyond curious.

“Kei, you should’ve told me that, I could give—“

“The kind of love that doesn’t come from you.”

Wakatoshi was once again dumbfounded, he felt so weak and his eyes are starting to sting and his eyes blurring. “I don’t understand, Kei.”

“I don’t feel free anymore. I want to experience new things, Ushijima-san.”

He inhaled sharply and clenched his fists, “And you can’t do that with me?”

Kei was silent for a moment before sighing deeply, “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Your mark… Has it been festering too?”

“Yes,” subconsciously, Kei gently touched where his soulmark is located, hissing at the great pain with just the slightest touch. “For how long?” Wakatoshi added, despite being mad, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Kei. “Two months… I think.”

_Mine started last month, so it really has been a while since you stopped loving me._

“I see… You can go.”

“W-what? Just like that, you’re letting me go?”

“You were suffering for two months, right. I understand now, I don’t matter anymore. So there’s no need to stay with me.”

In a blink of an eye, Kei was out of his house and it’s been a hellish six months. Wakatoshi learned to control himself and be okay with just seeing him from the airport at times. But not once did he ever stopped loving Kei.

During their break, Satori sits across from Wakatoshi with his meal. “Hey Wakatoshi-kun, how are you holding up?”

Wakatoshi looks up to him, an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?”

“Hmm, y’know… I heard from some FA’s that Kei was starting to talk about his soulmate mark fading. Aren’t you worried? He’s slipping off your fingers; you should make a move again, Wakatoshi-kun before it’s too late.” Satori shrugs, taking a bite of his lunch.

“No, he won’t.” He shakes his head, hand carefully touching his mark.

The red haired pilot raised a brow at the soft expression his friend was wearing, “How can you be so sure?”

Wakatoshi smiles, small and fragile, “I just know. He’s my soulmate after all.” His soulmark tingles and felt so warm— as if it’s telling him everything will work out in the end, it’s making him believe Kei will come back to his arms. Because they are, indeed, _soulmates_ after all.

****


End file.
